


Любовь и ее виды

by Saindra, Wincent_Cester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Humor, M/M, Аналитика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Любовь и ее виды

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Многие ангелы, отправляясь на землю, тщательно готовятся к своей миссии и круглосуточно смотрят человеческое телевидение. Очень часто, особенно после ночных просмотров историй о сантехниках, разносчиках пиццы и чистильщиках бассейнов, у ангелов возникают вопросы — будет ли свадьба в конце и что такое любовь?

К сожалению, проживших долгое время среди людей ангелов мало, а еще меньше тех, кто мог бы вразумительно на эти вопросы ответить. Не смогла внятно пояснить суть любви даже ангел Анна, чей опыт в изучении любовных отношений на заднем сиденье «Импалы» стал известен нашей широкой аудитории. Она только счастливо вздыхала и закатывала глаза.

Чтобы разобраться в причине этих счастливых вздохов, исследовательская группа нашего журнала решила настроиться на волну братьев Винчестеров, что было очень удобным решением — у них одна волна на двоих, — и обратиться к исторически сложившимся в человеческом обществе типам любви. 

В человеческой философии, основанной древними греками, различали следующие основные виды любви: эрос, людус, мания, сторге, прагма, агапе. К каждому из видов наша исследовательская группа подобрала наиболее характерные ситуации из жизни братьев.

 

 **Эрос** — страстная любовь-увлечение.

[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9091/227610472.8/0_107068_c1127c43_orig)  
 _…утреннее пение птиц, стук клавиш ноутбука, скрип двери..._  
— Сэмми, ты же знаешь, никто кроме тебя…  
— Никто?! А где ты шлялся всю ночь?!  
— …не умеет так классно делать минет.  
 _…звон разбитого на чьей-то голове ноутбука._

 

 **Людус** — это любовь-игра.

[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9742/227610472.8/0_107069_af796816_orig)  
 _…шорох тасуемых карт, шум стиральной машины на заднем плане…_  
— Ставлю два отсоса.  
— Хорошо, Дин, принимаю. И сдаю карты я.  
— Карты сдаю я, еще челюсть болит после того вампира.  
 _…шумный выдох, полет колоды в чью-то голову…_

 **Сторге** — любовь-дружба.

[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9820/227610472.9/0_10706b_3ab7f370_orig)  
 _…грустный стон, звук падения пустой стеклянной тары…_  
— Сэм, если ты мне друг, принеси пива, пожалуйста. Голова раскалывается.  
 _...жадное побулькивание у холодильника._  
— Нету пива, Дин, уже нету. И ты мне не друг, а брат.

 

 **Прагма** — любовь по расчету. 

[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9932/227610472.9/0_10706a_7e17c5e6_orig)  
_…шум ночного ветра, звук проезжающего автомобиля за окном, скрип кровати…_  
— Сэм, но почему я сегодня снизу?  
— Потому что я тоже хочу сверху, а денег снять проститутку нет.  
 _...глухой удар об пол, обоюдная матерщина…_

 

 **Агапэ** — бескорыстная любовь-самоотдача.

[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9812/227610472.9/0_1079dc_fb449d2d_orig)  
 _…тихие шаги, чье-то невнятное бормотание на заднем плане…_  
— Сэм, вот тебе шоколадный батончик и минералочка.  
— А можно вот тот зажаренный кусок мяса?  
— Сэмми, холестерин тебе вреден. Я съем сам, чтобы тебе больше досталось минералки.

 

 **Мания** — иррациональная любовь-одержимость.

[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9742/227610472.9/0_1079db_88c48962_orig)  
 _…автомобильные гудки, шум заводящихся моторов, птичий гомон…_  
— Порву, как адская гончая грешника! Убью и расчленю на тысячу мелких частей! Поймаю и буду опускать в кислоту вперед ногами! Медленно!  
— Дин, успокойся. Я вымою Детку, только успокойся. Ну, насрали голуби, совсем чуть-чуть, всего лишь на лобовое стекло.

 

Надеемся, эта статья внесла больше ясности в понятие любви и поможет будущим засланцам быстрее адаптироваться среди людей.


End file.
